


Infidels of Eden

by Srarticuno



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Canon-Typical Mind Control, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Thinly veiled excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srarticuno/pseuds/Srarticuno
Summary: Aleph can't stand to lose anyone else, especially those precious to him. However, if he must choose between losing someone to the horrors of war or losing them as a friend, he sees no other way forward than to say a painful goodbye. A crazy, risky plan changes the fate of Millennium forever, and with it the true spirit of chaos is born, and turns their lives upside-down.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shin Megami Tensei)/Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei II), Protagonist/Lucifer/Zayin (Shin Megami Tensei II), Protagonist/Zayin (Shin Megami Tensei II)
Kudos: 6





	1. Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic to scratch two itches at once, because I've been getting into SMT and I want to explore the universe. And I want to write smut. Also, quick word of forewarning; my Zayin might be a little different than you're used to, because he's based on my own experience with religion.

“Are you sure about this?”

Aleph, armed to the teeth and fixing his armor one last time for his impending journey, turns to respond to his mother. “Not really,” he admits. “But if my plan fails, then there’s not much that can go wrong other than angering Satan.” He has yet to learn the identity of his adversary, but he has a strong hunch. Since being imprisoned in stone, Zayin has been... different. Aleph doesn’t like knowing that his best friend is willingly working towards making Eden reality, especially since part of the deal is giving up all knowledge. Zayin once abhorred the idea of turning men into slaves in the factory district... Supporting their enslavement now makes no sense. Maybe he would do it for the sake of peace, but the whole thing gives Aleph a sick feeling in his stomach.

“If this is what you want,” Hiroko sighs, “but I can’t say that I like it. You know what’ll happen when all of this is over, don’t you?”

“It’s better than the alternative,” Aleph replies. He gives his sword belt one last tug, then stands straight facing Hiroko. “Remember, if Lucifer asks where I am, tell him I went on a supply run.”

“I’ll do my best with someone as sharp as him,” Hiroko replies. “Good luck out there, Aleph.”

With a final nod, Aleph turns and sets off on his journey to the underworld. Use of teleportation magics makes the journey far more feasible, but the entire plan is a huge risk in itself. Simply put, he’s planning on an ace in the hole to put a stop to the rivalry between Lucifer and Satan. There’s only one weapon that he can imagine with the power to stop both of them in their tracks, one weakness the both of them share. But if he’s wrong about this, if he miscalculates even a single move, the consequences will be severe.

Aleph hates keeping this secret from Lucifer, especially given that he may not even be able to fool him. Lucifer is, after all, the one who granted humanity knowledge in the first place. Pulling this off is going to be one of the hardest things Aleph will ever do, especially with less space to carry supplies he needs for battle. If he keeps his minions in good health, it should be all right... Aleph returns from his little pit-stop as quickly as he can, and the group continues their adventure as if nothing had happened.

Eden, at last. Thanks to the fury’s robe, he’s able to fool the cherubim and sneak his way inside. Satan is here. Where, Aleph doesn’t know, but Lucifer talks about it over and over, how Satan is going to be the end of all. Could that really be Zayin? Aleph can hardly comprehend that the person who threw his entire worldview aside for the sake of humanity would then turn around and cast _humanity_ aside. Still, when he remembers the look in his eye when he broke free from the stone, Aleph can only imagine what was going through his mind. Did Zayin feel as if God had abandoned him? Aside from Hiroko, Zayin is the one person left alive that Aleph knows best. He knows how much Zayin has taken upon himself, and how that wears a person down. He only hopes he can help his friend through it before it’s too late.

And, remembering what he’s about to do next... Part of Aleph _wants_ it to be him, too. If all goes to plan, they’ll leave here together, and free humanity side-by-side. The pressure to succeed is almost unbearable as Aleph hears from Gabriel that Zayin is, in fact, waiting for him in Eden. Come to think of it, aside from Gabriel, not a single Messian official remains besides Zayin. Could Gabriel be Satan? No, that seems unlikely...

In the heart of the forest is a small clearing, and the trees give way to Aleph’s hopes and fears. Zayin stands in the middle of a spell circle, face serious as ever. The happiness at being reunited is squashed by the fear gripping his heart. Denial and affirmation war in Aleph’s mind.

Zayin finally speaks, and each word causes a tremor to run through Aleph’s tense body. “Aleph,” he begins. “I finally understand. I know who I am and why I am here.” The emotionlessness in his voice is frightening, a stark contrast to the firm yet warm tone Aleph is used to hearing. “I know why I was born, what my job is, and what I was destined to do. And now, I am going to return to my true form.”

_True form._

For a moment, Aleph is frozen to the spot as the implications sink in. Denial whispers in his ear, hoping beyond hope that this “true form” is something other than Satan. But after all the tears and bloodshed that this journey has caused, he knows better than to cling to hope. Not when so many lives are on the line... Not when a misstep will cause him to lose Zayin forever.

A soft whooshing noise begins rhythmically brushing over the treetops, louder with each beat. Zayin looks up to it, the apathy finally giving way to a face like that of a lost child. “Look, my... My lost other half has returned to me!”

Set. The awakened half of Satan from Abyss. Aleph can no longer allow denial to trap him in place as he watches Zayin reach towards the descending dragon. It’s now or never. Aleph moves quickly, using the distraction caused by Set to his advantage. He reaches into his pack, grabs two identical vials, and with the grace of a dancer, spins and throws them in opposite directions. Aleph’s heart stops as the vials shatter, and he watches Zayin recoil in shock. Behind him, Lucifer and Hiroko both gasp, and Aleph can’t tell who he hit. God, please, don’t let it be Hiroko. _Please._

Thankfully, and most importantly, the vial he threw at Zayin definitely hit its mark. He can tell in the way that Zayin stumbles, and surprisingly, Set stumbles to the ground from midair. The pair seem rather confused, until Zayin’s eyes meet Aleph’s. The messiah offers him a weak smile. He knows he has succeeded, but he also knows that now, he must pay the price of peace.

“What... Aleph?” Zayin shakes his head. “What am I doing...? I can’t fight you! How can Eden be a paradise if we have to kill each other?”

Aleph opens his arms. “Zayin,” he calls, “please, come back with us. We don’t have to fight if we work together.”

Without hesitation, Zayin walks forward, Set following closely behind. He wraps his arms around Aleph, holding him close, eyes shut tight. “I don’t want to be apart from you ever again,” he mumbles. “Aleph, I... I feel... strange. Suddenly, when I look at you, I...”

Aleph hushes Zayin and rubs his back. “I know,” he whispers. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“But I do,” Zayin insists. He pulls back to look Aleph in the eye. “This feeling is... It’s like nothing I’ve ever had before, and it only happens around you. I think... I think I love you.”

_I love you._ Ah, how bittersweet, for a coerced confession is truly no confession at all. By this point, it’s quite clear that Zayin has fallen under the spell of fidelity sap. Aleph hadn’t accounted for Set being affected by the spell, but he’s glad to see that this has stopped Zayin in his tracks and distracted him from becoming Satan. If this means he must carry out a twisted charade, knowing that Zayin’s feelings aren’t true, then so be it. So long as he lives, it’s worth it.

Aleph opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by a hand on his shoulder tugging him away. “Oh, please,” Lucifer’s voice sneers from behind him. “Aleph has already shown who his allegiance truly lies with. If he truly loved you, then he never would have come to me of his own free will.”

That doesn’t sound good. Aleph releases Zayin and turns to look at Lucifer, eyes wide. His plan was to have them both fall in love with him, so that neither would have the clarity of mind to fight. Lucifer, however, seems to be interested in fighting for a different reason now.

Zayin is shocked out of the embrace he shares with Aleph, and his eyes narrow at Lucifer. “Just because Aleph shares your vision doesn’t mean he loves you,” he protests.

“Ah, but it does mean that he and I share a vision of the future together,” Lucifer responds, smirking smugly. “I doubt he sees any future with the likes of you.”

“That’s not true!” Zayin curls his hand into a fist. “He came here because he wanted to see me! Right, Aleph?”

Oh, God. Aleph bites his lip briefly before responding. “Of course I wanted to see you,” he says. “And I wanted you to come with us, and be part of the future that Lucifer and I envisioned.”

Aleph’s words make Zayin smile and Lucifer glare. “I’ll go wherever you want me to go,” Zayin replies.

“Aren’t we forgetting something?” Lucifer asks. “You just revealed to us that you’re half of Satan. If you want to come with us, you’ll be in direct defiance of God.”

That gets through to Zayin, and the silence he falls into makes Aleph panic. He doesn’t know if fidelity sap can be more powerful than one’s own ambition, only that it causes a deep and binding love that makes fighting nearly impossible. If Zayin chooses to become Satan now, then his plan has failed quite horribly.

The deafening silence finally lifts, and Zayin keeps his head bowed as he speaks. “Then, I truly have lost my way,” he mumbles. With new resolve, he looks at Aleph once more. “If that is what you ask of me, to leave Eden of my own accord... Then, I suppose I have no choice. I cannot continue down this path if it means fighting Aleph to the death.”

Aleph breathes a deep sigh of relief, but he isn’t in the clear just yet. Lucifer reaches up and takes hold of Aleph’s chin, gently turning him until the two of them face each other. “Then, you have more than your own ideals to fight against,” Lucifer tells Zayin, though his mismatched eyes remain locked on the messiah’s. “Aleph... I want you to be mine. Just say the word, and I will give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of and more.”

Ah... Aleph’s cheeks darken. He thinks the hardest part of all this is his own feelings. Lucifer, Zayin... They’re both very important to him. It would be a lie to say that he hasn’t considered being with both of them. If only there had been a little more time between his travels, maybe something could have happened between them... But which one? The better question is, which one could he bear to let go?

“Wait!” Suddenly, a hand grabs Aleph’s wrist, and his head turns to see a panicked Zayin. “Don’t choose him, Aleph! Please...!” The look in his eye breaks Aleph’s heart. He doesn’t ever remember seeing Zayin so desperate.

“Aleph will choose whomever he so pleases,” Lucifer says. “If you truly love him, you’ll respect his decision.”

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, a woman’s voice pipes in. “Oh, I can hardly bear to watch this anymore,” Hiroko sighs, and upon remembering she’s here, Aleph tenses. “Please, stop fighting over Aleph like he’s a piece of meat. Or, at least sort this out in private!”

Embarrassed, Aleph ducks away from his lovestruck companions. “She has a point,” he says. “Right now, we don’t have too much time to sort it out... But, Zayin, if you’ll come with us, we can resolve this when everyone is safe.”

Zayin and Set turn to stare at each other, as if they have been companions for a long time and know each other well. Aleph can only guess that sharing a soul gives them a special bond. When the human turns to look to Aleph once more, he nods solemnly. “Aleph... I will relinquish my right to live with God in His holy kingdom,” he decides. “The Lord has made Himself clear... And with Set here, I know the truth. God has commanded me to commit a grave sin. I... was going to purge this world of sin...” He looks down, holding out a hand to stare deep into the palm. “And, once the sin of mankind was cleansed... the sin that my own hands committed, too, would be wiped clean.”

“Zayin...” Aleph’s brows furrow. “You mean... You were going to...?”

“I was.” Zayin drops his hand, looking back up to Aleph. “But the fatal flaw of God was to give Satan’s soul to a human... Even made solely to obey Him, I am still weak. My wants, my desires... No, my conscience. I can’t purge this world knowing you are standing on it, Aleph.”

That’s a relief. Aleph releases a breath that he’s been holding in for far too long. “I’m glad,” he replies. “Zayin... Thank you.”

Lucifer’s mixed emotions are apparent in his expression, but Zayin is wearing a tired smile. The two make for horrible partners in battle, but at least they seem to have stopped fighting each other (for now). Hiroko’s relief is short-lived, because as soon as they turn to leave, both Lucifer and Zayin reach for Aleph’s hand. At least they aren’t being as intense as before, and Aleph greedily soaks up the attention from the two of them as they head towards their final goal. Yahweh awaits, and so long as Aleph doesn’t think about what comes next, he can remain blissfully unaware of how it will all come crashing down.

Only one thing is certain; no matter how good it feels, this is _not_ going to end well.


	2. Deicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a decision when I started this story to type YHVH's name out as the proper name Yahweh, since I'm not fond of using shorthand in literature, but it occurred to me that since it's considered rude to say the name out loud, it might be rude to type it longhand as well. I'm not Jewish myself, and I don't know if any of my friends are either, so don't hesitate to let me know if I should change it back to YHVH.

Hiroko’s patience has run thin even before their team set foot in the tower that leads to God’s domain. Lucifer and Zayin are horribly, uncharacteristically possessive of Aleph, and their bickering grates on her constantly. She’s hardly come to terms with Aleph being her son, and now she has to watch these two drool all over him. The only way this could get any worse is if they fought over him in the middle of battle as well.

She really shouldn’t have jinxed herself.

Aleph, bless his heart, really does try to fight without allowing himself to get distracted. But Lucifer flaunts his way across the battlefield, enraging Zayin with his ego. Zayin is able to keep a straight face and stays mostly silent despite Lucifer’s taunts, but Set is quite the opposite, constantly hissing in warning at the fallen angel. Battle has devolved into a competition to see who is the worthiest lover, and it makes Hiroko squirm with discomfort. She has to yell at them to keep it in their pants more often than she ever would have liked.

Thankfully, neither of the enchanted duo are willing to put lives at risk for their dick measuring contest. When it comes to protecting Aleph, or even Hiroko, they’re perfectly cooperative. They just seem to be throwing each other under the bus, sparing no extra concern for their rival. It’s still something that needs to be addressed, but it can probably wait until after they confront God, at least.

Reaching the top of the tower is hardly a relief. Lucifer and Zayin might have set their feud aside for the moment, but now their journey is at its end. It’s more stressful than it should be. Lucifer and Zayin may be keeping quiet for the most part, but they both stay very, _very_ close to Aleph’s sides. Hiroko wants to grab them both by the ear, and she thinks she would if it wouldn’t distract them from their goal. She’s embarrassed enough about the time she went through this herself, and now she has to endure it again from the other side. If Aleph doesn’t pay a visit to Oberon soon, she will.

“O, wicked heretics!” Yahweh’s voice booms in the chamber of His hiding place high atop Eden. “Vile creatures, who art in direct defiance of God! Thou hast dared to step foot into my countenance, after denying my holy word again and again! Lucifer, evil angel that hast betrayed me! Aleph, false messiah of a sinful world! Hiroko, mother and abider of the sinful savior! And thou... Satan! My own arbiter of justice, turned against me! Thy sins are grave, and unforgivable!”

Zayin clenches his fists. “I begged for Your forgiveness from the moment I was born,” he says, voice trembling. “And no matter what I did, time and time again, You made me suffer! _All_ of us! You were planning to use me to wipe out all of mankind, so that Your own hands would be clean!”

“It is greater sin to allow humans to roam around with the knowledge that allows them to commit such sin!” Yahweh roars. “Thou hast cast aside paradise to live in sin with the false savior! Satan’s name shall be stricken from these holy lands, and thou shalt fall from grace like Lucifer before thee!”

Hearing his name, Lucifer clicks his tongue. “You failed to kill me when I left heaven,” he points out. “What makes You think we’ll let You kill Satan now? Mmm... No, more than that.” He stretches his arms, readying his magic. “What makes You think we’ll let You live?”

“Thou darest raise arms against God?!” Bright red eyes flare with a magical light as Yahweh readies a counterattack. “Then, prepare to meet thy doom!”

The battle for the fate of the world begins, four heretics against the creator of man. Powerful spells are tossed to and fro, blades and fists fly with practiced precision. Cries of strength, cries of agony. No side is without scars, but one will leave without life. The mighty face of God has forgotten all of His words of peace and forgiveness.

Each body aches, each nerve tingles. Aleph raises his sword high as he lunges at God, and the blade sinks deep into the creator’s forehead. For a moment, there is stillness, silence that seems to stretch across the entire planet. All remains locked in place, until the gears of time slowly start turning as the blade slowly slips from Yahweh’s forehead. Such a gruesome scene, the creator of man laying in pools of blood from different sources.

“So... The creation has killed the creator...” Yahweh’s voice is rugged and weary.

“It didn’t have to be this way,” Aleph mutters. “You could have lived in peace with us... If only You had ever listened.”

“God’s place is not to live amongst mortals,” Yahweh spits. “Thou hast destroyed the land with weapons and greed, and thou darest claim that thou be worthy to live with God?”

Aleph shakes his head. “You’re the father of mankind, right? No father should treat his children the way that You have. I almost think that the world became this way because You stopped loving us.” He closes his eyes. “I don’t really know what’s happening, nor why... But I know that a family should feel safe and happy. And what we have...” Aleph looks to his three companions, smiling softly. “... _That’s_ what family should feel like.”

Yahweh looks to the four heretics for a moment, and His ruby eyes begin to close as His form falls apart at the seams. “Family... Thou art merely a creation. Thou hast been created by God, and my will be done. That is the Word of God.”

“Then why did You create us?” Aleph asks. “To make us Your slaves?”

“To create reality,” God answers. “To separate from the Oneness, one must make a creation that is real... Autonomous...”

“Why?” Aleph repeats. “Tell me!”

It’s as if God didn’t hear him. The figure of Yahweh continues to unravel, until it nearly vanishes. “Curse you, Aleph! Curse you, Hiroko! Lucifer, Satan! Upon thy death, thou shalt be reborn again and again, and I shall torture thee for eternity!”

God is dead, and it brings no satisfaction. There is no celebration to be had, like any of them expected. Instead, they quietly huddle together, examining each other’s wounds. Each face is solemn as they gently tend to each other before they’re ready to move on.

The shoe drops when Lucifer approaches Zayin to examine his wounds. Despite having supported each other through the most important battle of their lives, Zayin still jerks away when Lucifer draws near. “Something wrong?” Lucifer asks innocently.

“Don’t touch me,” Zayin replies, his tone harsh and blunt. Behind him, Set puffs up his feathers and releases another hiss.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Lucifer mocks. “At least let me look at you.”

“I’d rather not,” Zayin snaps.

Lucifer frowns. “You’re quite difficult, aren’t you? What will Aleph think, to hear you treating his lover that way?”

“You’re _not_ his lover!” Zayin stands straight and tall, fists balled as if he’s ready to fight. “Back off already!”

“Oh my _God_ boys,” Hiroko groans. “Don’t make me separate you! I will!”

By now, both of them have learned that Hiroko is not to be trifled with. Still, Zayin’s anger has been steadily building, ready to burst. His eyes don’t calm at all from the fire blazing within them.

Lucifer knows when not to push his luck, and he bows out. “As you wish,” he concedes. Deciding that coming any closer to Aleph now is asking for trouble, he approaches Hiroko instead. “I suppose there’s nothing left to do but return to Millennium, and from there, our homes.”

Seeing that Lucifer has let it drop for now, Zayin attempts to set his anger aside, but it still bubbles close to the surface. “Some of us have lost our homes,” he reminds them. “Rebuilding Millennium is crucial to our survival, but it will take a while.”

“That’s right,” Aleph pipes in. “Most of the survivors live in Holytown now, don’t they? Aside from those who live in the Center. The factory is no place to live, and neither is Arcadia. Not to mention...” Memories of Okamoto flit across his mind’s eye, and he frowns. “Valhalla...”

Both of Aleph’s suitors notice the sadness in his tone, but Lucifer is the first to speak. “You’re free to live in Kether Castle if you like,” he offers. “The last time you were there, you weren’t able to enjoy the finer luxuries. Perhaps now, I can give you a proper tour?”

Aleph almost accepts, before Zayin cuts him off. “We shouldn’t be relaxing while the people are suffering and there’s work to be done,” he chides. “Aleph, if you’re going to help with the restoration effort, I’m happy to offer you a place to live. And, if you’d rather live alone, I’m sure I can help you find a suitable home.”

Oh, dear. God’s only been dead a few minutes, and they’re already fighting over Aleph again. What’s a guy got to do to get some time to himself to cope with multiple traumatic events? “I don’t think I’m in any shape right now to be helping with anything,” Aleph admits. “But I don’t want to just stay at Kether Castle all the time while there’s so much work to be done... So...”

The moment between that statement and the next seems to drag on forever as Aleph hums and holds a hand to his chin in thought. Who will he choose? Responsibility, or indulgence? Even Hiroko is holding her breath...

“I accept!” Aleph chirps.

Huh? Does he mean Lucifer? “Very well,” the demon lord replies, “then I will-“

“Both of you!” Aleph continues. “It’s fine, right?”

W... _What?!_ All things considered, they should have expected that, but it still leaves the other three gob smacked. Is Aleph really going to keep dragging this on?

“I...” Zayin rubs the back of his neck. “Don’t get me wrong, my home’s always open to you. But where are you going to sleep?”

Aleph shrugs. “I guess it depends on my mood. I’ll hang out with Zayin when we’re working on rebuilding, and visit Lucifer for a vacation. It’s perfect!”

It’s the furthest thing from perfect for the others. Hiroko can see her life flashing before her eyes, getting texts at three in the morning from one or more of the boys about how awful the arrangement is. The other two share a panicked glance in the first moment of solidarity they’ve ever had. Aleph is making _very_ bad choices today, and there’s nothing that anyone can do about it.

“Are you sure?” Zayin asks, almost hesitant. “That sounds like it would be rather difficult.”

Aleph smiles as he shakes his head. “All I have to do is teleport back and forth,” he replies. “It’s a win-win! That way, both of you can see me!”

But it certainly isn’t what the other two had in mind. Aleph may be happy to soak up their attention, but the friction between Lucifer and Zayin is slowly becoming unbearable. Aleph is essentially asking them to be complicit in an affair. Is it cheating if Aleph doesn’t choose which one is his lover?

“Interesting,” Lucifer hums after a long moment spent in thought. “Very well, then. I eagerly await your first visit.”

“Wait, _what?!_ ” Zayin whirls around to face Lucifer. “You’re _okay_ with this?!”

Lucifer shrugs. “He has made his choice quite clear. In time, we’ll know his answer. Besides, pressuring him down one path will only encourage him to take the other.”

“You can’t be serious...!” Zayin looks horrified. “Aleph, how long do you intend to string us both along?”

“I’m not stringing anyone along,” Aleph replies. “You’re both my friends, and it’s not fair of you to keep pressuring me to make a decision like this.” His tone softens a bit when he continues. “I’ll... figure out my feelings eventually, and then I’ll tell you what I want, okay? But for now...”

Aleph’s words are comforting. It’s good to hear that he isn’t going into this without any intentions of resolving the rivalry. Not to mention, he’s actually being pretty reasonable about where he stands with both of them. They really should be giving him time to decide on his own.

Embarrassed, Zayin relents. “You’re right,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry. I should have thought of your feelings.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Aleph reassures him. “Right now, shouldn’t we be celebrating? We won!”

“An excellent idea,” Lucifer replies. “I’ll be happy to invite you all to the castle for some refreshments and relaxation.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me...” Hiroko sighs. “Well, a break sounds great right about now. As long as none of you boys give me any more reason to raise my voice, I guess I can tag along.”

Zayin, of course, is against the idea. “We should be working on rebuilding Millennium as soon as possible,” he insists. “The longer we wait, the worse the crisis will get. I can’t ignore the people.”

“Yes, but that’s assuming that any of us are equipped to _do_ that sort of work,” Lucifer replies. “We just killed the creator of man. Do you think any of us can be counted on to do the job right in this sort of state?”

He hates to admit it, but... No, perhaps not. Zayin frowns deeply, looking to his other half for reassurance. “So long as it is only one night, I suppose it would be fine...”

“Wonderful!” Lucifer claps his hands together. “Then, let’s be off, shall we?”

“Wait, wha-?!”

Zayin can’t finish his thought before the magic of toraport shines down on them all. It seems like Aleph won’t be the only one making bad decisions today.


End file.
